Arc-En-Ciel
Arc-En-Ciel is one of the Next Dolls created by Promestein. She was specifically designed to defeat Granberia; and upon her introduction in Chapter 2 during the attack on the Monster Lord’s Castle she easily overpowered the cursed swordswoman. Interestingly, similar to Granberia, Arc-En-Ciel loves fighting and a good challenge. Her body was structured to be incredibly strong and durable, resulting in her immense offensive and defensive capabilities, but the increased metabolic demand of such enhancements limit Arc-En-Ciel to a five-year long lifespan. Biography Chapter 2 After Ilias declares war and Promestein lays siege on the Monster Lord’s Castle, Arc-En-Ciel is seen easily overpowering and mocking Granberia; though Luka rationalizes this by saying that the chimera only won because Granberia had not had time to recover from her own battle with him moments ago. Chapter 3 After Luka defeats Cupid, Valkyrie, and Archangel Ariel, Alice tries attacking Promestein, the leader of the attack. Arc-En-Ciel attempts to step in, but Promestein stops her as there are already countermeasures against the Monster Lord, much to the chimera’s dismay. After Promestein seals Alice as well as Luka’s elemental based powers, and begins move in to capture him, Tamamo suddenly shows up with Giganto Weapon. The ancient weapon mows down the lesser chimera forces, but Arc-En-Ciel easily defeats it and expresses disappointment at its frailty. Promestein reassures her that it used to be stronger a long time ago. Shortly afterwards, Tamamo scares the Chimera Beasts with her aura alone, prompting Promestein to call a retreat, much to Arc-En-Ciel’s dismay. When the Four Heavenly Knights press forward to the Four Towers, Arc-En-Ciel ambushes her monster counterpart. Granberia asks Arc-En-Ciel if she's truly proud of her body; to which she responds by boasting of her strength. However, Granberia thinks the opposite, noting that because Arc-En-Ciel's body and power were merely handed to her, she lacks the potential to grow and strengthen herself by her own hand. The chimera sternly denies this until Granberia resorts to using Luka's skill: Quadruple Giga. Arc-En-Ciel then admits that being infused with a warrior's soul only brought her pain, having longed to strengthen herself on her own, but now knows that it is impossible. Arc-En-Ciel then finds salvation in Granberia's attack, although she wished to fight Luka, but she no longer desires anything anymore and dies peacefully. Monsterpedia Entry "A Next Doll, one of the strongest Chimeric Monsters created by Promestein. Boasting overwhelming physical ability, she was created to counter Granberia. Her body was improved upon with muscle tissue strengthening, ultra-fast synapses, metabolic over limit through magic, and skin reinforced with nano-carbons. As a result, her strength, agility, and defense are all unmatched by any force in the Heavens or surface world. The only apparent weakness is her incredible need for energy to maintain her body. Due to the intense strain on her own body, her lifespan is extremely short. Her life is believed to be maxed out at five years, at the most." Battle Overview Arc-En-Ciel is fought by Granberia, not Luka. After lowering Arc-En-Ciel's health by about a fourth, Granberia gains the ability to use Quadruple Giga to end her counterpart. Because it has the best damage/cost ratio, Vaporizing Rebellion Sword should be the only attack used until Granberia runs out of SP, in which normal attacking will suffice then. If Granberia falls, Arc-En-Ciel leaves to rape Luka using her vagina until he dies. Evaluation "I wonder if her brain itself is composed of useless muscle? Sheesh, that lizard is useless during the only time she`s needed. Since she`s nothing but muscle, she might as well just swing her sword. In that case, she could at least reduce the enemy`s HP a little bit. If it goes on long enough, she might even try something new. Even monkeys figure out how to do things after enough time, after all. Now go, oh brave Luka. Pray that the muscle lizard manages to actually win." Trivia *Her name is French for rainbow, though how this relates to her character or design is yet to be seen. **Another possible explanation for the name is a degeneration of the word Archangel which is, when said, pronounced as Arc-En-Ciel. *Arc-En-Ciel is one of six monsters who does not have any sex related skills, the others being Dragon Pup, Granberia, Hainuwele, Amphisbaena, and Tsukuyomi. *While Hainuwele and Amphisbaena both have a debilitating weakness that ends up leading to their loss, Arc-En-Ciel's incredibly short lifespan isn't relevant to the result of her battle against Granberia. Like in Tsukuyomi's case, Arc-En-Ciel loses due to an unexpected skill being shown by her opponent. *Unlike the other Next Dolls made to counter the Heavenly Knights, Arc-En-Ciel does not exploit any weakness of her opponent; she merely serves as a powerhouse to overpower her opponent. Gallery Arc-En-Ciel.png|Arc-En-Ciel in the Monster Lord Castle. Arcencloseup.png|Close-up of Arc-en-Ciel. Category:Artificial Category:Artist: Thomas Category:Bosses Category:Chimeras Category:Four Towers Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Next Dolls Category:Recurring Monsters